It's You
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily gets a secret admirer's note. Will she get who she wants for her Valentine? Written for the CCOAC Cupid's Countdown Challenge.


A/N: I meant to have this one-shot up a couple of days ago but real life got in the way... This is a pinch hit MysteryHunter... This story is dedicated to EmmaBerlin! I hope that you like it! This is for the Cupid's Countdown challenge on CCOAC! Enjoy all! *snorts and looks at Katie* Okies babe I'm gonna try calling Hotch Aaron for once in this story... Lets see if I can do it! LMAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM...

Song Prompt: You – Ten Sharp

Prompts: A bunch of Tulips, a written dinner invitation and a single candle (and if possible – NO proposal)

Pairing: H/P

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Emily stared down at the card on her desk with a slight frown on her face. She wasn't sure who it was from and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to think. She sighed as she pushed the card over to the side and closed her eyes. She hated today because it was Valentine's day and she was alone. She couldn't stop her eyes from flicking up to Aaron's office and once again she sighed because he held her heart in the palm of his hands and didn't even know it.

Once more she looked back down at the card as she picked it up and opened it and read it again. She couldn't help but smile as she read what it said: **Would you please have dinner with me? If so meet me at 6:00 at your car. **She smiled slightly as she read that it was signed with Love, Truly Yours. She knew that she would go tonight just to see who it was that had left the card on her desk with a written invitation to dinner. She also couldn't help but wonder if the person who left her the written invitation would be the one to finally help her get over her love for Aaron.

As she went through the rest of her day she couldn't help but be happy that something had told her to dress nicely today and not in what she would normally wear to work. As six o'clock came she escaped to the women's bathroom and quickly fixed her hair and touched up her make-up and then smoothed out the skirt she had on and then left the bathroom and went to the elevator. She wasn't surprised in the least that once again it was her and Aaron who had stayed the latest. She shot one look through the glass doors and her mouth dropped open slightly in shock when she saw that his office light was out. She shook her head and then got into the elevator after the doors opened and pressed the button for the parking garage.

She was nervous as she exited the elevator and started walking to her car. She frowned when she got close to her car and didn't see anyone. Not even a second later her mouth dropped open in shock as she saw Aaron step out from behind his SUV that was parked right next to her car. Her heart started beating wildly in her chest as she slowly made the rest of the way to her car. "Aaron? What are you doing here?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Aaron couldn't stop the smile from blooming on his face when he saw the surprise and the longing on Emily's face when he stepped forward. He had been hoping that Emily felt something for him like he did for her and now he was relieved to see that she did indeed have feeling for him. As he looked into her eyes he stepped up next to her and took his hands from behind his backs and held them out towards her. "These are for you Sweetheart. As for what I am doing here I think that it is easily explained. I'm the one who left the card on your desk. Will you have supper with me Emily?"

Emily felt her heart starting to pound in her chest as she reached her own hands out and took the bunch of tulips into her own hands from Aaron's. She couldn't resist bending her head and lifting them up to her nose. She inhaled deeply and smiled as she smelled their scent. "Thank you Aaron. I would love to have supper with you."

Aaron smiled and said "You could leave your car here and I'll bring you to work tomorrow. We could just the team that your car wouldn't start."

Emily chuckled and nodded. "That sounds fine to me. Where are we going?"

Aaron shook his head and smiled and said "You'll just have to wait and see Sweetheart."

Emily smiled and then laughed and let Aaron lead her to his car and help her in. She tried to quit smiling and she just couldn't so she gave up and let the smile stay on her face. She looked over at Aaron after he got in the car and started it and started driving. Now that she knew he had some kind of feelings for her it was like she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She wasn't even aware of what way they were heading because she couldn't pull her eyes away from him. She couldn't believe how excited she got even just watching him drive.

Aaron could feel Emily's eyes on him as he drove and it took all he had to keep his eyes on the road and not look over at her. He knew that he was still smiling and for once he didn't feel bad about finally admitting how he felt about Emily. He had been fighting his feelings for Emily for so long because he felt guilty about loving Emily when Haley had died because of him.

As he pulled into the parking lot and stopped he looked over at Emily. He chuckled slightly when he saw that her mouth was dropped open in shock. He quickly got out of the car and walked around to help her out and then handed the keys to the Valet and guided Emily inside the restaurant. "I hope this place is okay Sweetheart."

Emily finally was able to get her mouth closed and she looked at Aaron with a smile. "I've always wanted to eat here but didn't feel right coming by myself. This place is perfect Aaron."

Aaron smiled at Emily and grabbed her hand in his and led her to the hostess and gave his name. He was nervous about how Emily would react once she saw the rest of the surprise he had in stored for her tonight. As the hostess led him and Emily to their table he couldn't help but be proud of himself for all the attention to detail he put in to tonight. He just hoped Emily would love it as much as he did. He smirked when he heard Emily's intake of breath when she saw the table that the hostess had led them to. He pulled out her chair and helped her sit down and then went around to the other side and sat down. "Happy Valentine's Day Emily."

Emily smiled as she took in everything. She knew that this was not the normal deal for this restaurant so she knew that Aaron had to have paid extra to get this table set up away from everyone. Her heart sped up in her chest as she saw all the tulips surrounding the table and the single lit candle in the middle of the table. "Happy Valentine's Day Aaron. Although you didn't have to go through this much trouble. I would have been happy with a simple dinner as long as it was with you if I'm honest."

Aaron felt his heart thump faster as he heard what she said. "Emily I wanted to do this. I love you and I wanted you to know that. I've been fighting myself and my feelings for you for a long time now. I hope that you don't mind but I pre-ordered what we would be having tonight. I wanted tonight to be special and to hopefully mark the beginning of a relationship between us."

Emily's breath caught in her chest at Aaron's words and she couldn't contain the smile any longer as it took over her face. "I would love that Aaron. I love you too. I have for a long long time now but I could never get myself to tell you. I would love it if tonight marked the beginning of our relationship. I always thought that you would never get over Haley."

Aaron smiled slightly and said "Emily it's you and it always has been YOU! I can't see anyone else by my side other than you and I don't think I ever will."

* * *

A/N 2: Well there ya go! LOL! I know I didn't use the lyrics in the story but after looking for them for 20 minutes I gave up... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
